invasorzimfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Más Alto Rojo
'El más alto rojo '''es el co-gobernante del poderoso ejercito Irken junto con El más alto violeta. Como su nombre sugirere , Rojo y Violeta supervisan y dominan sus especies como extienden su reinado a través del universo. Aunque son identicos en apariencia, El más alto rojo es mostrado a ser mucho más competente que el Violeta, a menudo decide tomar el asunto en sus propias manos que confiar en su equipo. Cuando hay una crisis, El Más Alto Rojo es el más probable de los dos para resolverla. Sin embargo en términos de autoridad, ambos Rojo y Violeta son un poco más que unos figurones. Los controladores de cerebro tienen el verdadero poder; incluso ellos deben de aceptar sus decisiones. Participación con Zim A pesar de su odio por Zim, El Más Alto rojo parece ser más paciente que el Violeta, ya que en Corran por sus vidas, a pesar de que odia al Irken Defectuoso and questions if they should inspect him, he still allowed Zim to try and amaze them with his "time stasis field." He is even patient enough to listen to Zim cry "MY TALLEST!" for three hours straight waiting for them to respond, as seen in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars. Despite his general incompetence, both Purple and Red usually underestimate Zim; even though Zim is far away from Operation Impending Doom II, he still finds ways to ruin it (like when Zim stopped Tak from filling Earth's core with snacks as an offering). Sometimes other aliens (who are slaves to the Irkens) sabotage their operations, such as The Resisty. Their hatred for Zim has led to their own disasters (even causing the Irken Empire to be endangered when Invader Tenn got malfunctioning SIR units instead of Zim, which causes Tenn to be held hostage by the Meekrob, as well as the events that would have led up to Invader Dib). In Hobo 13, he also seemed to be a better liar than Purple, as well as tried to correct Purple's lies. Appearance Through the first season, Red's color changes from a light pink to a darker red. Along with Purple, Red's design and body structure is much different from that of a normal Irken. His arms end in unusually bulgy gauntlets, he has only two thin fingers (instead of the normal three for an Irken), and an unusually thin waist and neck. His feet may also be different from that of an average Irken, but it is hard to tell since he is always levitating. This appears to be the case for all of the Tallest, as concept art of Almighty Tallests Miyuki and Spork showed them as having the same design. Both Tallest were re-designed in the middle of the first season; Jhonen Vasquez decided to make their torsos thinner, as well as other major updates to their suits and overall physical appearance. Ever since this modification, speculations have arisen that that they might not really be taller than other Irkens, have robotic bodies, or that these differences are merely special modifications given only to the Almighty Tallest. It has been stated by the Invader Zim crew that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off in a ceremony. Personality Red is considered the more serious and capable half of the Tallests. In ''Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, he's shown to try and take control of the problem, whereas Purple opts to panic. He and Purple enjoy many of the same things; like eating snacks and ruling the Empire. Red also is generally more tolerant of Zim's shenanigans than Purple is. Red appears to be more independent than Purple. Role in Invader Zim See: Almighty Tallest '' Like Purple, Red has supposedly ultimate power. He and Purple are the ones who assigned the Invaders to their respective planets, sent Zim to his exile on Earth, and created GIR. They oversee the progress of the Invaders on their mission planets, as well as the overall Irken grip in the universe. However, they are far less productive than their predecessors, typically preferring to lounge around eating and soaking up the luxury of their positions. On the other hand, Operation Impending Doom 2 appears to be coming along quite well under their rulership. Trivia *An Irken that looked similar to Red appeared in Jhonen Vasquez's comic, ''Squee. *Red seems to enjoy beating up Purple, antagonizing him in such ways as hitting him with his own puppet's arms, throwing a ball of Mars in his face, and shooting lasers into his eyes. *Later in the series, the crew had Red be more of a commander, thus making him seem more intelligent than his counterpart. *He, along with Purple, were originally supposed to die in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, but Vasquez refused to let this happen. To some, this may be surprising, given his previous desire to kill off Iggins in Game Slave 2. But, on the other hand, he may have needed the characters for future episodes, which is why he scrapped the idea. *The color of Red's suit and eyes changes midway through season one in the series, becoming a darker red and black. Voice The voice of Almighty Tallest Red was done by Wally Wingert, who also did the voice of the Cluster Ambassador (who is also red-colored) in one episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot, another Nickelodeon series that was canceled. Wally also voices Renji Abarai in Bleach (who has bright red hair). Wally is also the current announcer on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Irkens Categoría:Invasores Categoría:Personajes menores Categoría:Personajes malignos Categoría:Uno de los personajes que saben el secreto de Zim